Don't leave Kiku with Feliciano
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Ludwig goes out leaving Kiku with Feliciano. Nothing should happen right? Well...Feliciano and Kiku seem to get a little closer before the incident happen...again. -One Shot-


FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia

Kiku: Hai...that's true

FireCacodemon: This was going to be a Kiku x Feliciano but I decided against it...sorry fans who wanted Yaoi

Kiku: Shall we go on with the story?

FireCacodemon: Have I done anything?

Kiku: This is a One-Shot

* * *

><p>Don't leave Kiku with Feliciano<p>

"Kiku, I'm going out for a while can you please look after Feliciano?" Ludwig called out from the front door. Kiku just heard it before he got up from the floor and looked over at his door. Kiku got out from under the covers and opened the door and headed downstairs. Ludwig was trying to get Feliciano off him and not having much luck. Ludwig didn't want to shove Feliciano off but at this rate he was going to. Ludwig noticed Kiku coming down the stairs before he smiled.

"Ludwig...don't leave me on my own...Kiku's upstairs in his room with a do not disturb sign on and I want to go with you so that we can have pasta." Feliciano cried out in joy at Ludwig. Kiku noticed that Ludwig was getting more annoyed each second that Feliciano would not come off him. Kiku smiled and carefully tugged on Feliciano's curl. Feliciano's grip on Ludwig slowly loosened up and Kiku managed to pull Feliciano off Ludwig without causing any harm. Ludwig noticed that Kiku had a very faint blush on him which was always a rare sight.

"Thanks Kiku, now I'm going out so please keep an eye on him. Kiku, stay down here to keep an eye on him" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku really wanted to be alone but if Ludwig had told him to do something then he seemed to follow Ludwig's instructions more than he did with his own boss which was a bit strange.

"Can't I come with you?" Feliciano asked but Ludwig shook his head.

"I have to do my work Feliciano...Kiku's going to be downstairs with you though" Ludwig told Feliciano before he walked out the door. Kiku watched when Ludwig left and noticed Feliciano bobbing up and down beside him. That was never going to change in Feliciano but it didn't bother Kiku as much as it did to Ludwig.

"Do you mind if I get my work and come downstairs?" Kiku asked Feliciano. Feliciano didn't seem to mind and nodded before he ran off into the kitchen. Kiku watched him go with a little smile on him before he realised that when he was touching Feliciano's curl, Feliciano seemed to be aroused or something which caused him to make a very small blush...why was he blushing after getting Feliciano off Ludwig? Kiku mentally slapped himself before he went to get his work.

"Kiku, do you want some pasta?" Feliciano called out to Kiku. Kiku looked towards the kitchen.

"Pasta will suit me fine Feliciano-kun" Kiku called out before he heard the water bubble. Kiku soon headed off back to his room to get the work that he needed.

Hetalia – Don't Leave Kiku with Feliciano

Feliciano walked into the room with two bowls of pasta in and sat down next to Kiku who had paper work everywhere. Feliciano looked over Kiku's paper work before he smiled and let out a small sigh before he handed the bowl over to Kiku. Kiku carefully took the bowl and placed it on the table where there was no paper work. Kiku quickly scooped up all his paper work he had all over the place and piled it into one pile. Feliciano wondered how much work Kiku really had before he smiled and started eating his pasta. After the paper work was all away Kiku took hold of the bowl of pasta and slowly started eating it.

"So...Kiku, what do you want to do?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"I don't really know...I've been working on a new manga but it's more in Ludwig-san's area then yours. I've produced a new anime though" Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano seemed excited that Kiku had managed to get a new anime out.

"Ve~ can we watch it?" Feliciano asked Kiku who didn't see why not.

"I'll go and get it...hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's a U anyway" Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano nodded and Kiku went off to go and get the new anime that he and Feliciano were going to watch together. Feliciano got up along with Kiku and followed him upstairs into his bedroom. Kiku didn't seem to mind but when Feliciano entered the bedroom he noticed that the whole room was messy.

"I didn't expect you to have a messy room Kiku." Feliciano said catching Kiku's attention.

"Ah...sumimasen...I didn't expect you to follow me in" Kiku told Feliciano who simply smiled.

"That's ok. Your room is so cool anyway. A little cluttered but it's mostly full with anime and manga right?" Feliciano asked and Kiku nodded.

"I have a few bits and pieces from my boss but apart from that...mostly anime and manga related items are in here" Kiku told Feliciano. Out from a pile of manga books came a small black cat with a crescent moon in the middle of its forehead. Large red eyes were looking up at both Kiku and Feliciano and it twitched its little pink nose at the two. Kiku smiled down at the cat before Feliciano picked up the cat and started stroking its black fur. Kiku smiled and he started searching for the Sailor Moon manga that he had created to put the cat back into the right manga but he didn't want to put it back but he had no choice. Feliciano picked up the cat and started stroking the cat causing it to purr. Kiku smiled at that while he was finding the manga book the cat came out from. Feliciano watched Kiku search for the manga book. The cat started to lick his face and Feliciano started to cry out in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! CAT'S TOUNGES ARE ROUGH!" Feliciano cried out causing Kiku to look up at him and quickly took the cat off Feliciano and started stroking the cat. Feliciano started to calm down and Kiku was grateful for that.

"Sumimasen Feliciano-kun...I didn't realise that you think cat's tongues are rough. That cat is from Sailor Moon. I designed that anime and manga years ago." Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano seemed to be smiling at Kiku despite the fact that he still had the cat saliva still on him. Kiku smiled back at Feliciano and walked over to Feliciano and wiped the cat saliva off him and smiled.

"Ve~...your hands are so soft" Feliciano said causing Kiku to blush slightly.

"Arigatou Feliciano-kun" Kiku said softly to Feliciano. Kiku took his hand away from Feliciano before he wanted to run away from Feliciano just because he made a mistake. Kiku wondered when Ludwig was going to come back to look after Feliciano. Not that Kiku didn't like Feliciano but Feliciano would always cling onto Ludwig and he only wanted Feliciano to be happy. Kiku always put his friends before him so when Feliciano or Ludwig was in danger Kiku would leap into a defensive stance to defend his allies and his friends. Feliciano looked right at Kiku before he seemed to skip out the room in his usual way which Kiku could never understand. Kiku wondered if Feliciano wanted to watch the new anime or just to see in his room.

Hetalia – Don't Leave Kiku with Feliciano

Kiku walked towards the kitchen before he found Feliciano. Kiku was looking everywhere for Feliciano since he skipped out from his room. Kiku wondered how Ludwig kept it up with Feliciano but then the common scent of pasta filled the air. Kiku could only smile lightly remembering the first time he had pasta with Feliciano alone. Ludwig wasn't very happy and Kiku couldn't see why he only had a small bowl of pasta while Feliciano had a massive bowl filled with pasta and source. Kiku then remembered that when he was last with Feliciano alone and he had pasta the only thing he could thing about was pasta. Feliciano didn't seem to notice that Kiku was standing there behind him. Kiku could hear Feliciano hum a soft tune and Kiku started to blush...he always did when Feliciano was humming a soft tune. Thanks to Ludwig, Feliciano didn't hum that often. Kiku could just sit in the same room as him and listen to him for a long time. Feliciano looked around the kitchen before he noticed Kiku was standing there.

"Kiku...what are you doing standing there?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"I was...just listening to...you humming. I'll leave now" Kiku said before he tried to leave only to be stopped by Feliciano.

"You don't have to go Kiku. You can stay if you really want to" Feliciano told Kiku. Kiku looked over at Feliciano before he nodded.

"I'll stay...can I have some of your pasta once it's finished?" Kiku asked Feliciano and he nodded in excitement. Kiku thought it would be good to relax and he wanted to do just that. Kiku watched Feliciano as he cooked the pasta in the pan. Feliciano looked behind him at Kiku occasionally and Kiku noticed but he didn't seem to care. The only thing was that Kiku and Feliciano were enjoying their time with each other. Despite the fact that him and Feliciano were completely different from each other they both enjoyed seeing each other. Kiku was getting use to getting hugged by Feliciano and Feliciano knew that if they took it step by step Kiku wouldn't object to open hugs so often.

"Hey Kiku...how about after we have pasta we go out for an hour?" Feliciano asked Kiku and he looked up at Feliciano. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he went back to the pasta giving Kiku time to think.

"I don't know...do you have keys to Ludwig-san's house?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"I know where he keeps his key...I'll give it to you" Feliciano said and Kiku nodded.

"Ok then...let's go out...once the pasta is finished" Kiku said and Feliciano jumped up in the sky for a good couple of times before he went back down and looked at the pasta. Feliciano stirred it for a good couple of times before he quickly grabbed two bowls. A large Italian bowl and a small Japanese bowl. Kiku never ate a lot and Feliciano knew that and he was prepared for that. Kiku watched Feliciano and he couldn't help but smile at his ally here with him. Feliciano put the pasta in Kiku's bowl before Feliciano put the rest of the pasta in his bowl and put everything in the sink to be washed later. Feliciano moved the two bowls onto the kitchen table. Feliciano and Kiku both moved to the table before Feliciano got up and walked out the kitchen for a minute. Kiku wondered what Feliciano was up to.

"Kiku...can we put some music on?" Feliciano asked.

"What do you want?" Kiku called to Feliciano.

"Where's your music?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku wondered why Feliciano was looking for his music when Kiku had anime music and songs stashed everywhere in his room.

"Do you want anime or non-anime?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"Non-anime" Feliciano called back at Kiku.

"I'll go get some" Kiku called as he left the table and fetched some music that Feliciano might like.

Hetalia – Don't Leave Kiku with Feliciano

After Kiku brought a CD down from his bedroom Feliciano was busy getting the pasta ready. Kiku quickly got the music player up and sorted before he put the CD in and played the music. Kiku smiled since Feliciano wanted to hear his music and not really bother about his music. Kiku looked towards the kitchen before Feliciano came out the room holding two plates of pasta and a smile on his face. Kiku gave out a little smile and followed Feliciano over to the table for them both to eat and enjoy the pasta served by the Italian. Feliciano and Kiku were the only ones in the house while Ludwig was out. He's been out for longer then he said he would be.

"Feliciano-kun...Why do you like Ludwig-san so much?" Kiku asked Feliciano while they were at the table.

"I'm not sure myself since I really enjoy spending time with you Kiku" Feliciano said happily. Kiku could only smile at that since he enjoyed spending time with Feliciano in return. He wasn't sure if having pasta was a good idea since the last time he had Feliciano's pasta on his own...the only thing he could think about was pasta. It took him a good couple of days for him to come off what he was on and it really wound up Ludwig but at the same time it was rather amusing to see him deal with Kiku when in that state. The pasta time didn't last long since Feliciano had devoured all of his pasta and was looking at Kiku's pasta with hungry eyes. Kiku knew that Feliciano couldn't resist pasta but there were some things that Feliciano needed to keep control over.

"You can have the rest if you want Feliciano" Kiku offered his pasta to the younger Italian. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he nodded and took Kiku's pasta. Kiku looked at the Italian enjoying the pasta before he sighed. Feliciano was enjoying the pasta. After enjoying the pasta Feliciano smiled and looked at Kiku. Feliciano noticed something different about Kiku. Instead of having flat hair there was one stand of hair which flicked out into a curl. Feliciano's mind went back to when they were wandering around his country.

"Hey...Kiku" Feliciano sounded worried and both himself and Kiku knew that.

"What's wrong Feliciano-kun?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"It's nothing" Feliciano said with a smile on his face. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he looked around the room. Feliciano took one last look at Kiku before he went to clean up after himself along with the plate and fork that Kiku used to eat the pasta as well.

Hetalia – Don't leave Kiku with Feliciano

"Feliciano, Kiku I'm home" Ludwig called out before he was soon glomped. Ludwig sighed and looked down to see that Kiku was the one who glomped him. Confusion flooded his mind and he heard Feliciano come running into the room.

"Ve~" Kiku said as he nuzzled into Ludwig. Feliciano knew he was in trouble but he didn't know how it happened. The only think he knew was that they were spending time together and that was it. Ludwig looked confused at Kiku before he looked at Feliciano.

"What the hell have you done with Kiku?" Ludwig roared at Feliciano.

"I swear...I didn't do anything to him! I just gave him pasta and after a few minutes he acted like me!" Feliciano cried out to Ludwig before Ludwig managed to get Kiku off him. Ludwig noticed that Kiku had the same sure as Feliciano did and the same cheerful smile on his face. Ludwig put Kiku on the floor before he glared at Feliciano.

"I'll go and make some delicious pasta" Kiku said before he tried to skip off but was caught by Ludwig.

"Nein. We are going to sort you out again Kiku." Ludwig told Kiku before Feliciano perked up and smiled.

"Ve~" Both Kiku and Feliciano said together which scared Ludwig a bit.

"I don't know. I go out for a couple of hours and Feliciano has done it again" Ludwig grumbled a bit before they walked off to go and get Kiku sorted out again. Ludwig couldn't handle looking after two Feliciano's again. The last time was a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Ludwig: FIRECACODEMON GET BACK HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU!<p>

FireCacodemon: What did I do? ;_;

Kiku: Ve~

Feliciano: Can you help put Kiku back to normal?

FireCacodemon: I get the feeling that if I don't then Ludwig is going to kill me ;_;

Kiku: Pasta!

Feliciano: For everyone's sake...

FireCacodemon: I'll do my best...

Ludwig: YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING!

FireCacodemon: ;_;

Kiku: Ve~ you should leave a review if you want FireCacodemon to write a sequel for this story...

Feliciano: When Ludwig and me sort out Kiku

FireCacodemon: If you don't want me to be killed by Ludwig then leave a message...

Ludwig: idiots...


End file.
